1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method of the image forming apparatus and a storage medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a method for controlling power-on of an image forming apparatus through remote control using a server apparatus, a technology for starting the image forming apparatus up to an idle condition has been already established. In the idle condition, all functions of the image forming apparatus can be used. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-89864, a technology for controlling whether the system should be turned into the idle condition or should be powered off according to system setup information of the apparatus is available.
According to a remote control power-on system, ordinarily, the server apparatus automatically turns on electric power of the image forming apparatus when a set time comes. However, when the image forming apparatus is automatically powered on according to this system, there is a low possibility that a user who wants to use it immediately is present near the image forming apparatus and thus, it may take time after the image forming apparatus is automatically powered on until when the image forming apparatus is actually used by a user. Therefore, the image forming apparatus stands by in the idle condition even when it is not used immediately, thereby consuming electric power in waste in this period.
On the other hand, even if a user does not intend to use the image forming apparatus immediately, he or she may expect the image forming apparatus to get into an operable condition quickly when he or she wishes to use it. However, when the server apparatus turns on electric power of the image forming apparatus, the user cannot choose whether the image forming apparatus should be started in the idle condition or in the quick start condition, which is a problem to be solved by the present invention.